Nemesis
by Momonster
Summary: Two years ago Harry was kidnapped, never to be seen again...by Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, at least. He’s escaped his Captors...and now he's after revenge. No one is safe anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I just finished reading chapter fourteen of Bloody Skies, by the fabulous Toki Mirage and her muse Roos, and it pissed me off.

After feeling homicidal for about an hour, yet had nothing to rant about to Mirage and Roos, hehe, I thought of this.

Soooo….to lessen my anger towards what happened to poor Cy-Cy, I get to torture people, after finding out the Death Eaters that Mirage hates the most :D

Graphic torture in this (as much as I can get without being kicked off FF), and some Child Molestation and Rape.

_**You have been warned**_

Chapter One of _Nemesis_

* * *

He had them all running, and loved it.

Fire lit the skies as the third Death Eater base this week exploded in a massive violent rejection of the natural magicks the building rested on. The potency of the natural gases Magic itself used to destroy the camp made every man and woman with the Dark Mark evaporate.

Slowly.

Absentmindedly he threw a small dagger, the blade burring itself in his captive's eye as he let the man drop screaming.

"Now I know someone here knows where Macnair is, right?" Many tried to spit in his face and a roll of his good eye answered them. They didn't bother to get close to him now, after he'd killed thirty plus of the newest recruits as he strolled into the base, and tortured Rabastan for his brother's location the leader of this base, right before their eyes.

Harry had to give the man some credit, it took for all his fingers and toes to be broken for him to start to talk, and then after hearing blabber for five minutes Harry took a leaf from Rodolphus' book and pulling out a cursed blade.

Ten minutes of that and Rabastan told him that Rodolphus was hiding out at the Malfoy Mansion. Using his own style of doing things, Harry healed Rabastan up with a smile and thanks and then left, the man still twitching on the floor in shock.

_It's a pity that Rabastan probably didn't survive the explosion. He could have been fun._

* * *

It was five minutes before midnight when he soundlessly Apparated into the Malfoy home, slowly feeling his anger rise. Of all the places to hide from a man that wants you dead, you go back to the place where you'd tortured him, casting a curse on his very skin and scars that left him nearly crippled.

With the loss of his eye, a generator of his magic, and the curse on his skin, he only had a fourth of his natural core to draw on.

Memories he'd suppressed a year and a half ago threatened to resurface, the pain and humiliation of that crime sending a rosy hue to his face, eyes a darkened emerald.

_They had caught him in __Hogsmeade__, roaming around the Wizarding city, and portkeyed him here, to this unknown place, wrists locked down before he could understand what was happening._

"_Little Potty in trouble?" Bellatrix sang, her sadistic baby like voice made him flinch, eyes wide as he tried to move._

"_Don't bother Brat." Her husband started quietly, dark eyes merciless "We've decided you need a lesson. A, what I would say, _good_ reason not to mess with our Lord any longer." Harry couldn't help his shiver_

"_You won't enjoy this, Potter," Macnair started, pulling on the chains about his wrist, his shoulders jerking in their sockets painfully "We have a lot planed for you, here in the Malfoy Dungeons. See, we each get our own turn to do whatever we can imagine to you, though we have set some guidelines." Macnair raised a hand, before folding his thumb to his palm "You have to be sane when you leave, can't kill you, though you can get close, and nothing…too disfiguring. Have to have all five fingers and toes when we're done with you-" Harry felt the blood leave his face at that, scrambling to back away from the man as he counted the 'rules' down with each finger as he squatted down next to the boy "You have to be able to talk, and I like the screams anyway, that's always fun." Bellatrix laughed as Harry let out a whimper, still trying to get away. Macnair let out a sigh of exasperation, jerking on the boy's chains to pull him closer, free hand raised to smack Harry's face, quieting him instantly._

"_Oh, important question here, are you a virgin boyo?" Harry's eyes widened "Well??" Macnair started again, shaking the chains "ANSWER ME!" The increase in noise started the answer out of Harry as he nodded frantically._

"_Yes! I am…" His voice trailed off as Macnair grinned, reaching out to play with unruly black hair. _

"_Good. Who gets to go first?"_

* * *

Harry shook his head, hand clenched on his face to cover the think jagged scar cutting though one eye and down his cheek to dip past his shirt. Eyes growing wide, a dark malicious smile grew on his face as he let himself fall to his knees. The memories were rushing him now, like a busted dam and he had no choice but to ride the waves…

* * *

_It had been a week of __Rodolphus playing with his beloved knives when Harry saw anyone else again. He was limp on a table, hands and ankles strapped down without a shred of cloth left on his body, his school robes and clothes' remains blooded strips on the floor._

"_Oh, Rophie! What a magnificent job you've done on him!" Bellatrix cooed, fingers tracing the words edged into lily-white skin "It's absolutely _gorgeous_!" Harry let out a whimper at the frigid touch, entire body burning in pain, but he knew what she was talking about. Thanks to the Lestrange Lord, entrket loops and curls now decorated his left shoulder, inching along his chest and down his waist, up the nape of his neck and along his back, stopping at his lower back where he carved 'LV' there, after cursing the markings a dark green and silver._

_Harry had never felt such pain before, but after the third day, he could think over it, and somehow stop his cries. He was disturbed to notice that Macnair was always there, simply watching. _

"_Is my time up?" __Rodolphus asked, his deep voice echoing through the room as Bellatrix ran a hand down his chest playing with the blood there_

"_Yes." Macnair nodded absentmindedly, eyes on Harry's panting form "Bella and I start tomorrow." The woman cooed. The couple left and Macnair moved as well, coming to a stop by the table as he reached down, a finger tracing the healed wounds on Harry's chest_

"_You are a beautiful boy, did you know that, Harry?" the teenager didn't answer, whimpering as the hand started to trail lower to the fifteen-year-old's hip_

"_And soon, I get to play. You'll never be the same after you leave here, you know that?" Macnair didn't wait for Harry to make a response, hand cupping the teen tightly. Harry's eyes flew wide and he cried out in shock, Macnair grinning widely_

"_You won't want it at first, I acknowledge that. But, when I'm though with you, and you scream so loudly as you come, you'll want it again. But you'll be disgusted with yourself, that you want it soo badly you'd beg for it, for my hard cock so deep inside you feel like your body's split in two, but you'll always come back to be dirtied." Harry only whimpered, feeling his blood redirect at a touch he'd never experienced before._

"_But I'll make sure after that first time that Bella has some fun too. It's strange how having my cock in your ass makes the feeling of __**Crucio**__ change."_

* * *

The phantom pain along his back made the memories fall away like sand was blown from his eyes. Harry let out a shuttering breath, taking a step forward to touch the Wards resting before them.

"Hmm…these are soo old, and outdated." He's grins still on his face, Harry flicked his right wrist, a white and gold wand shooting into his left hand. One tap against he wards made them flare and his grin widened "here we go. I've found you." He pulled his wand away from the wards, watching as a beam of light erupted from the bottom of the wards, slowly going upward to past his height, over a bit, and then back down. The moment the light vanished Harry put both hands in his pockets and kicked the ward inward, the strip sliced away falling with a sound like broken glass.

Five death eaters where standing there waiting for him, one on the ground, cuts along his body. Harry walked forward, stepping on the body before he stopped, gazing at them

"Hi." They seemed to freeze and Harry spun about, knocking two to the ground with a roundhouse kick, the other getting a boot to the face. A stunning spell hit his back and he stumbled forward, turning with a raised eyebrow to the shaking recruit behind him.

"ow." He deadpanned. The man let out a squeek, a very familiar sound. The other eyebrow joined the first and Harry unlocked his knees, dropping to the ground to deliver a kick to the guy's chin, one body hitting the ground as Harry stood. Using the heel of his boot he knocked the mask off, only to blink.

"Well blow me unconscious." Percy Weasley was the last person he expected to get paid for. Sniggering, Harry dropped portkeys on each of them, watching them vanish.

_I wonder how much the Ministry will pay for people to place in Azkaban to save their Asses._

* * *

A murmured charm blasted the Malfoy Manor doors open, Lucius darting to the welcoming room in the wake of angry magic flooding his wards, face flushed with fury that turned to alarm when he saw the seventeen year old.

He had grown taller than most would think he could achieve in his two year absence, standing even with the Malfoy Lord, with a beautiful face only marred by the two year old scar running down his face. Thick black hair was longer, held back at the nape of his neck to hide the spell woven into his skin, his hair reaching his lower back easily. Despite his gaunt look he was handsome, in a rugged way, wearing a tight black vest not quiet covering his waist and jeans held up by a massively spiked belt, a robe thrown over it hat did nothing to hide his arms with boots that came to his knees. His dark grin was still on his face, making Lucius pause, but only for a moment.

"Who do you think you are, to burst into my home like this Potter??" Harry rolled his good eye, opening the other to let Lucius see the white iris

"I want to know where you hid them." A blond eyebrow was raised

"Them? And who are you taking about now boy?" Harry rolled his eyes, pulling his custom made wand free to send a spell over Lucius' left shoulder, the wall behind the man blasted with a sound not far from an explosion, a massive crater left.

"I'm not in the mood for the Slytherin way of talking Malfoy." Harry snapped irritably "I've been searching for those two for over a year, tell me where they are!" Silver eyes dilated as Lucius took in a deep breath, the spell's wake buffeting him into silence. Harry smirked at the man's reaction. If the spell had hit flesh, it would slowly tear the skin away, slicing a man up bit by bit.

"I know you know that spell." He purred, head tilted as he watched Lucius take in a breath

"It's Dark Arts." He spoke softly, tone confused, and with a hint of awe "One of the more powerful curses." Harry rolled his eyes to look up at the ceiling

"Like I don't know that?" A sneer grew on his face "I know Rodolphus is here, and unless you give him to me-" he let his voice die off as a spell came towards his head, back bent in an almost impossible angle to dodge the blow. Harry straitened his spine with a look of exasperation on his face; tongue out to lick at his lips.

"Guess I have to take disciplinary action." He mused pulling his arms from his pockets, wand in hand. A quick _**Accio**_ to the shadow behind the door to the left and Draco flew into the room, falling to Harry's feet where he stayed, a boot on his right wrist.

"You move and I'll break your wrist, Draky-poo." The blond scoffed, swinging about to kick into the back of Harry's knees. Harry sneered as he saw the move, letting the full force of his foot down, crushing the wrist and let the blow hit him, his knee landing in Draco's abdomen "You should listen next time." Harry snarled "After six years of your bullshit I'm tempted to extend my wave of vengeance to you as well, child or not!" Without moving Harry raised his wand, shielding his head from a poisonous violet curse

"I would stay exactly where you are, Mr. Malfoy." Harry continued on blithely, wand still raised "You'd better get that bastard to me _now_, before Draco here angers me enough that I might just take him instead-"

"Fine!" The pureblood shouted, "That man isn't worth my heir's life." Harry smirked as Lucius raised his wand, pointing to the rooms behind himself. "You have become bloodthirsty, I see." Draco let out a whimper as he saw the large crater behind his Father

"After being raped and tortured at the age of fifteen, people change." Harry retorted sarcastically, face distorting into a dark grin as LeStrange stumbled into the room as if pulled by a leash, wand raised. Harry felt the magic suppressing curse on is chest flare and let his face curl into a look of disdainful pain as he kicked Draco from himself. The blond teenager was staring at him in shock, slowly backing away

"It's been two years LeStrange." Harry purred, taking a step forward "You really think this can cripple me still?" His vest did nothing to hide the scars along his left shoulder and down his arm, the once green marks now glowing silver, his veins bulging around them. Draco gasped as Harry moved to dodge a spell, his robes catching a hit and slicing at the back the cloth falling away to reveal his back were every vein was engorged and pulsing.

Dark eyes narrowed in anger and he short of a spell that would make the victim relive their worst memory. Harry's smile dropped and he bounced the spell right back, casting multiple bone breakers and a hex that would render his legs unusable.

"_**Crucio**_!" Lucius snarled. Harry destroyed the spell before it came an inch away from the wand, twirling his wand as he cast a spell to make the victim's veins burn, liquid fire running through the legs. The blond fell with a scream and Rodolphus jerked where he lay, arms broken in three different places by the dark spells

"That's sad, I had aimed for your legs as well, didn't I?" Harry mocked, pulling the man upright by gripping onto the front of his robes "What is this spell you carved on me?" The man remained silent and Harry sighed, falling to one knee as he smashed the man's head into the floor

"Answer me." Harry commanded darkly, changing his grip to hold onto dark hair.

"Okay, okay! It's a charm that causes pain when the activating spell is cast." Harry smiled grimly, smashing the man's head into the ground again

"You're lying." He sang, tone reminiscent of a dead woman's.

He was slightly put out that Neville had gotten to the bitch first, but could do nothing about it but play with her afterward. Rodolphus sneered

"And how would you know that?" Harry stared at him for a moment, and then dropped him to the ground, standing as he pulled his second wand free.

He had three wands now, each tied to him and made for specific reasons and powers each, to get around the curse that literally cut his core in over half to keep him alive. This one, fourteen inches of yew and a thin shaft of Mahogonini wood, a cousin of Mahogany, said to have soaked up the blood of millions before being cut down because of the darken aura it gave, it's core a string of a Dementer's heart, and a sliver of the basilisk's fang intertwined, was perfect for when he cast the Dark Arts, apposed to the one earlier, simply Oak and Holly, it's core another feather from Fawkes and his Dark Phoenix, Amber, able to break wards easily.

Pointing his yew wand downward, the wood pitch white save for the sliver of red revolving around from the tip to the handle, Harry gazed at the Death eater with both eyes as he cast

"_**Crucio."**_

* * *

A week later

Macnair turned to look behind him frantically, eyes wide and searching.

He'd heard about Rodolphus' absence from his younger brother, Lucius wounded severely for at least a month and crippled. He knew that blasted boy was hunting them all down, one by one, and he was determined not to get caught.

Little did he know he was too late for that.

"And here we are, the last of the trio I have been searching for."

"So you have Rodolphus then? And Bellatrix's corpse??" Harry laughed, jewel like eye glittering with madness and mirth as he slowly stalked forward, previously unknown in the shadows. He wore the same as always, sans the robes so Macnair could see the dark green scars and bulging veins

"Why don't you come with me and find out?" That low purr sent shivers down Macnair's spine and he shook his head with a snort, pulling his wand free

"Like hell I'm going back to Azkaban you brat!" that single colored eye flashed with anger as Harry's head tipped forward slightly, both eyes narrowing as he pulled his yew wand free

"Who said you had a choice?" As the words left his lips five spells, three a curse that would pull out all the hair from the victims body, and two curses that pulled the ligaments out through the pores soared though the air "And I'm not giving you to the Ministry! You're mine to pay with!" Macnair stumbled back, arms raised to protect his face with a _**Protego**_.

The first spell bounced away, his shield flaring brightly as it did so, the second and third mimicking the first, but the fourth shattered the shield, sparks of magic flying round him, a stunner hit him in the gut next, a second to the forehead and a third to his heart making everything go black.

* * *

Macnair awoke with a start, chains echoing around him as he sat up, and then stared in horrified wonder. He was in a cage.

At every side were rusted bars, and to his left a man hung from his own, and to the right…

Well, now he knew where Bella's missing body was.

Dangling from thick blood rusted chains hung Bella's naked body, drenched in blood. Her black white streaked hair hung limply, grey eyes wide…and aware.

"WHAT THE FUCK??" he had seen her die, saw what the Longbottom brat had done to her to land himself in Azkaban-

* * *

_She was still laughing when they found her, hands bound by thick vines to opposite ends of a pole suspended vertically in the air. Her stomach was slit, her intestines pulled out for the world to see and dangling on more vines that had taken root inside her body. A vine was inside her, ever second or so it would largen, the ball like section sliding down the vine quickly. _

_They figured what was happening really quick. _

_The plant was eating her_

_When the Auror's started to take her down, she screamed, vines erupting from her mouth and eye-sockets, the eyeballs held with in the flowers growing from her body's in an almost tinder-like embrace. _

* * *

"She died in a beautifully bloody way, even though I personally didn't get my revenge on her." Macnair spun about to see Potter leaning back against the door to his cage, not even a yard away, with his back to his captive. Macnair couldn't help the grin coming over his face as he pulled the dagger free from it's arm sheath. He had his arm raised, when Potter's voice made him freeze as if a bucket of ice was thrown on him "I know about those daggers, Macnair, and I suggest not throwing them at me. Rodolphus tried the same thing when I left him with a spare wand, and it took me a few days to make him sane enough again to have fun with." Potter waved to the left and Macnair turned to see the man...Rodolphus, hands pinned to the left side of his cage, back bared and covered in oozing whip lashes. Agony flared along his back and he screamed in shock, feeling the skin on his back start to peel, like someone had taken a potato peeler to his flesh.

"That spell is used for peeling potatoes!" Harry's voice filtered in through the pain "I am surprised to seem to know what that feels like, but then again, Voldemort is an unforgiving Lord." Potter opened the cage with more force than necessary, the doors banging against he walls with enough power to awaken the two captives at the left and right

"Look here!" Potter crowed "Our friend Macnair has arrived, aren't you both just so happy?" The malicious grin on his face distorted the scar Macnair had given him for disobeying the last day of his imprisonment. He had both eyes open, the pure white orb locked on the Death Eater. "We are going to have sooo much fun, you know that?" He continued, waving a hand

"How do you have Bella here??" Macnair interrupted voice shaky. "She's dead! How can-what did you do to make her aware?" Potter froze in his actions, a hand raised before his face, before spinning around so quickly that Macnair tumbled to the ground in shock.

"Should I tell you?" Potter mused, using the raised hand to tap his lips, head tilted "Hm. Why not." The teen shrugged "Ya see, after you three left me bleeding and naked on Christmas day on the steps before the Ministry of Magic, they aren't the ones whom found me." Macnair felt his eyebrows rise and Harry let out a nearly hysterical laugh "I know!" he shouted, throwing his hands wide "isn't it just fucking amazing!!?? Thirty goddamn people passed me as I lay there, and they didn't give a fuck. They couldn't tell I was their lost Savior, so why would they care about some bleeding kid on the street? I probably did it to myself!!" Harry was screaming at that point, eyes wide. He paused for a second before moving to hover over Macnair, the elder man throwing all caution in the wind and swung a fist.

His hand never got high enough.

With a clang of metal his fist stopped inches before Potter's face. The emerald eye narrowed a look of pure hatred flashing in his eyes before Potter pulled back

"How stupid do you think I am?" Potter snarled, pulling Macnair's chains tight enough that he was slammed back to the ground, back screaming in pain as Potter put his foot on Macnair's stomach and pushed forward, scraping his back along the graveled ground "Just because you once forgot to hold me still when you got close doesn't mean I will do the same." Macnair let out a moan.

"But anyways." Potter continued, leaving Macnair panting on the ground "I was found by the only two people of my past I really could trust. They caught me what I needed to know to survive my curse, and this war, and became the only thing worth my time, really. So I stayed away, those fools had a chance to save me, but they didn't, and I no longer cared.

"But then my lover's came into their creature inheritance, and where nearly killed by their family." Potter froze at that "The anger I felt as I forced them all back, made me remember what was happening here, and how much the ministry would have to kiss my ass for saving them all. I am their Savior, right? _The Chosen One." _Macnair was frozen as Potter seemed to drift, eyes turning behind himself

"there are soul binding curses on th cages Macnair. When you die, your soul is forced to remain in your body, forever long we decide to leave you there." Potter laughed as identical red heads came into view, blue eyes bright, with an inhuman sheen…

"Vampires…!" The Weasley twins smiled

"Remember that plan you had, Harry?" Potter blinked at them before turning back to Macnair with a soul shuddering grin

"That's right!" He pressed a hand against Macnair's chest, and the man gasped.

His touch sent sparks of pleasure though his body, though he felt in the back of his mind utter disgust. Not understanding what the hell was happening to him, Macnair tried to embrace the pleasure, body trying to writhe, but Potter's hand held him still. Potter pulled his yew wand free, eyes glowing as he pressed the tip, glowing red, against Macnair's pants, burning through the fabric until he could press his wand's tip against Macnair's balls.

The effect was instantaneous. The Death Eater screamed bloody murder as the smell of burning flesh bellowed around him, trying to break free but like before Potter's hand held him still.

"You like how I felt back then?" Potter started, closing his emerald eye so he could only look into blindness "Just like you said it, I did enjoy it, at first. But as my body started to except what you where doing, my mind rebelled. One second I was trying to relax, the next my body was on fire, rejecting everything that happened to me. That's when I lasted out, and you took my eye." He finally pulled his wand away, peering into the man's clothing to see the mass of cauterized tissue

"An eye for a nut, hm?" Macnair whimpered instead of replying, "Now, if you give me a positive answer, your time here can be shortened. What the hell did you do to my eye??"

"It's a curse," Macnair started, Potter rolled his eyes "That steals the sight of a virgin after they've been raped." Potter's mismatched eyes widened "It was supposed to take your sight completely, and it is what made the act so more painful that such an act would have been." Potter stood slowly, eyes narrowed as he closed his mouth, then pulled his wand free

"_**Crucio!"**_ the screams did nothing to stop his anger from boiling over, his hands starting to shake as he backed a step, and then another until the twins pulled him into their embrace

"_**Imperio." **_He incanted quietly. Black eyes went blank

_Gouge your eyes out, and then bite your penis off. _Macnair started to move without any resistance, even though Harry could feel his anger, shock, pain, his will trying to break free in the back of his mind.

Both twins sniggered as they saw an eye pop out, rolling away on the ground to stare at them.

"So it's irreversible?" Harry nodded

"He had cast a curse meant for virgins, which I was not. It didn't have the right effect, and trying to reverse it with the counter-curse would only make things worse." George sighed as Harry broke away, releasing Macnair from the spell and the man screamed

"Screaming won't do anything. No one knows where this place is, and if you only want a release of pain, I might as well pull your voice box out."

* * *

This was supposed to me a one-shot. As you can see, it's soo not. So wait around for the next installment. It'll come....eventually


	2. AFF VERSION!

This story...is way over the top for Fanfiction, so i haved moved it to AFF ^^

here's a link for those whom think they can take it :D

_http://hp (DOT) adultfanfiction (DOT) net/story (DOT) php?no=600023190_

_*Waves*_


End file.
